2014-03-28 - Meetings and plannings
John Coltan and his //Dog// Cyber have agreed to take Rina to the Avengers Mansion. Moving slowly John's Still nursing his broken Ribs, as a result he's got a Body brace on, small tight slender. Wonders of modern tech. Cyber of course is keeping John grounded as the pair head to the Avengers Mansion, "You do realize we can't just walk on in." As a result the pair will need to buzz the outside gate, and they need to wait to be admitted. It was evening, after dinner time. A school night unfortunately, which meant curfew! But Rina had dropped by to check up on John...it had not been good. So under the guise of 'hey you know them, maybe you can introduce me to them?' she'd gotten him to come along with her. Hey it was either that or put him over her shoulders and carry him the whole way! "Yeah..I kinda figured...might be fun trying though but it'd piss alot of people off. I don't need Chuck any more pissed at me then he is already" Rina was in her Xavier sweats...she really needed to scrounge up some change and go shopping! Which won't take a moment...because She-Hulk recognizes both of them immediately and happened to be handy. Lucky for the two kids...it could have been somebody much more willing to ask questions. As the Pair are finally admitted inside John struggles to keep his coughing suppressed. "Think they can help you get home?" he asks. Rina as the pair move into the Mansion where he expects to be greeted. Thankfully John has been to a doctor, so he's got pain killing medication. "Hello, Anyone here?" "So what you do to anger the head master?" he asks Rina interested in what hot water she's gotten her self into. Rina shrugs walking along with the 'cripple' and his dog "I was drinking Dad's booze..only two bottles though since I arrived, they were both rough nights and I needed the drink. My..half..mother I guess? She drank more then that the first night" then eh's at the question about getting home "If not at least they can call ahead and explain why I'll be late so I don't get grounded. Still wish I knew who that kid hawkeye guy is though.." "Just us Hulks. Everyone else is busy...what happened, John?" He got beat up. "I really hope the other guy is worse off." As He looks to She-hulk and smiles as he says, trying not to laugh, "I wish, I got kicked Square in the Chest by some Superman Rip off aka Captain Underpants he was called. even through Cyber broken my breast bone and four ribs. It was when those portals got all opened up and such. I managed to get to a Doctor's a few hours after that. Small clinic to get treated." John explains as he looks over at Rina, "Half, Never mind I don't wanna know." Cyber assumes his normal dragon form and nods to She-hulk. //~Hello Jennifer.~// "The Hawkeye Kid? That might be Raptor, One of the students at the Academy." Coming over to Sit down with an Exhale. "If you have your father's healing factor, I don't see what the issue it, the small profile On Wolverine I read said he was immune to all Toxins and poisons. Alcohol included I assumed." She-Hulk nods. "Hrm. "We don't have a psychic healer right now and I figure Rina wouldn't have brought you here if she knew any." Yes, Jen knows what Xavier's is, but she's not going to say it out loud right now. Rina shrugs "We deal with mutants, Joh isn't one, but yeah he did his part in that fight. I didn't think I could take him to xaviers but he's got history with the academy so this was my first stop" then nods in complete agreement with John about her drinking "Exactly! That healing factor?...effects aging too. Dad doesn't even know how old he is, that's how old he is!" then looks at john more closely "Hmm Raptor, at the academy huh? Hope he's alright...last I saw him at a fight he got bombarded by ice shards. Hell I've forgotten how old I am when I stopped counting my birthdays but to everyone else I'm just a sophomore" As John looks to Cyber he narrows his eyes and sighs. "Well even if you could heal me, Wouldn't be entirely smart. Most of my friends in College know I have broken ribs and Showing up healthy and fit as a fiddle is gonna raise some eye brows at the very least." AS he relaxes, "If I know anything from his attitude, he totally planned it." John says with some mocking. "So you brought me here for healing, or to actually talk to the Avengers Rina?" John seems thankful she would do this for him. "Oh Rina, Did Chenda ever give you the Key to my Apt?" "True...although there are enough healers around who wouldn't mind being used as an excuse." She stretches a bit. "As for healing factors..." She has one, although it's not seen nearly as often as Logan's. "They're handy." Rina shrugs at John "Hey, I take alot of risks but I'm pretty good at guessing the outcome of them, giving you some of my blood though? Not a risk I can begin to guess the outcome of! And yeah mostly? To see about getting you healed maybe. I've already met Shulkie here" then blinks at John "Who the hell would purposely get themselves seriously hurt?! Well..ok besides me and my family I mean." then blinks several times at him "Uh. No. She didn't but the last couple times she's seen me I was pretty well pissed. Sides, don't you think if she had I woulda used it instead of knocking?" But it's Jen's words that get her attention "There are healers that could help that aren't here or at xaviers? Don't suppose you know how to find one?" Holding his hands as he says to She-Hulk, "Yeah I wouldn't turn a boost down to getting rid of the pain I feel when I get hurt." Cyber Rests on his Haunches and John turns his attention and says to Cyber, "Oh Cyber has something he wants to bring up?" //~You and your family have to be nuts Rina.~// Scales says with a smirk to Rina and then comments, //~We ended up getting tangled up with the battle outside of the Baxter's Building. You know where Hydra attacked, And The Black Panther killed that reporter? Well One of the Hydra goons there got knocked into our arms, and after I broke his ankle and threw him at the Scorpion Woman, He was killed when he hit the ground. I have gone over that fight in my head hundreds of times. I did not use enough strength to kill him. I know my strength and abilities. Something else caused that man's death, Stinks of a set up She-hulk. I was wondering if the Avengers have any information on what might have happened. John's still not entirely sure it wasn't us despite my assurances.~// "Can I trust the three of you not to say anything?" Jen asks, finally, with a sigh. A loud one. A Hulk-sized one . "You can trust us Jen, But if it's classified don't I don't want you in trouble." John says and looks at Cyber who nods. //~Anything you tell me, I won't reveal.~// Rina crosses her arms as she looks at the dragon "Would you like someone who can heal quick and is a master combatant take the most danger or someone else who can't heal from the damage as quick? Healing quick doesn't mean it hurts any less just doesn't last as long." smirking at the dragon rather then take offense to what it says "What do you mean the baxter building got hit? Hydra goons were on the street. That haweye kid, a giant 50 foot tall guy and Beast were there. I was going to help out but...c'mon grunts casually strolling by in clear sight? Might as well throw a steak into a piranha tank. It wreaked of a setup, with all the bad press going on? I wasn't gonna wind up on the news for picking a fight unjustified" then nods to Jen "Trust issues and keeping secrets are two thing I pretty much have a major in" "We're still investigating, but we already know it was a setup. It wasn't T'Challa." Jen folds her arms lightly across her stomach. "That they tried to nail you too...it was a setup to try and damage the reputation of the Avengers, possibly organized by Hydra themselves." //~Yeah A set up by No more Heroes, Luthor has the money to pay them under the table. Reminds me of Alexander the Great. His eyes simply tell me he is evil. And Savage... Unless John gets some sort of healing, he will be of limited help. But as long as John is kept safe. I want to help on investigating what happened. Remember I am effectively a shape shifter.~// And Cyber actually starts to melt, slowly pooling on the floor spreading out over the floor his colors and images start to match the floor design slowly and effortlessly merging with it. After a short while Where Cyber begins and the floor Ends is impossible to tell by the eye. "Yeah Cyber's pissed they hurt me in a way he could not protect me from. And I think we just slipped through the cracks on the death of the Hydra goon. Not where there is a major Hero like Black Panther involved." John says. "They hit three areas, The academy, the Baxter building and the Mansion Rina all at the same time." She-Hulk nods. "All we know is it wasn't T'Challa and presumably wasn't Richards either." She studies the kid. "Look...anything you can find out would be well received. Or even any ideas you have as to who could impersonate Reed." Rina listens carefully and nods her head "I don't think they meant to get me, I just happened to be in the area when I saw the grunts. Discrediting the Avengers and getting people to rally for the avengers to leave...would certainly open up a lot of opportunities for the whack jobs. So a carefully executed three pronged attack, carefully synchronize...takes some major planning for something like that. I haven't heard a peep since the attack but my senses are pretty sharp, I can smell what John here had for breakfast like he was cooking it as we speak. I'll help any way I can, count me in. Been sayin' from the time o' his assembly that he painted a target on not just heroes but anyone with powers." and that meant it wasn't any one teams fight, it was everyone's problem "Some good pr might be good to start up. Did the fake Reed use any abilities?" Thinking, "You know, instead of the big boys investigating, why not get some of the Young Avengers in on it? I mean I know it's putting them in the frying pan. But what Danger would Luthor and Savage think a bunch of kids couple pose to them? More so if it seems they are on their own." John is glad he showers everyday if Rina can smell him that clearly what he was cooking for breakfast. Cyber starts to Reform behind Jennifer now, slowly oozing up from behind her almost perfectly silent. //~Very good John, His Ego would make him think the major heroes are using them as a distraction, but with them looking for the Big heroes and where They are acting using the kids as a distraction. Well I know there are some Shapeshifters, Mystique, One of Magneto's Shapeshifters... ~// "Whoever it was was duplicating Reed's powers quite nicely, but we're pretty sure the fake T'Challa was using an image inducer." Which the mansion people tend to have, but Jen's sure they have them all under control. Right? Rina scowls "We're pretty used to hard light holograms, but weren't they just recently revealed to the public at the expo? Maybe some braniacs in development or manufacturing leaked something. Told that guy technology was bad.." then looks at cyber "No offense. Just, well when you invent something you gotta think not what you intend it for but /all/ the possibilities it could be used for. Morph is a shapeshifter too, dunno what's happened to him over the years, but as Dad told a story once.." wait..Logan telling stories?! "Shapeshifters could mimic appearances, not as easy to mimic mannerisms and actions that takes time studying someone" She-Hulk nods. "And definitely not easy to mimic powers, but Reed's a public figure. You could do it just by watching news tapes of him." //~There is that Rina. Trouble is who ever imitated Reed and T'challa, most likely also has them captured. No point in pretending to be them if you have them show up in a few hours or during the battle.~// Cyber comes over to John as he popps a couple of pain killers and asks, "Well I could try poking around the Baxter Building, see if something might have been Missed. Something that could have been dropped and over looked. Cyber and I would need to know roughly where T'challa and Reeds where during all points of the Fight." Rina nods "How quickly can a clone be grown to reed's age? If I had the scent of the hydra grunts I might be able to track them down in the city. But I got an idea for some good pr" How she was gonna pull it off she had no idea "I don't think it was a clone, but that's possible." She considers that. "T'Challa has been off the grid for a few days. So that's possible. As for that...hrm. I don't have that data." Relaxing as he says, "Well for what good it will be, I am willing to help out. Maybe Cyber should ooze up the side of the Lexcorp building and just eves Drop on Luthor's conversations in his office." //~Not a bad idea, but then where would your big doggie go when your friends come around to see how well you are doing. They been checking on you every day or so.~// "Oh yeah there is that." Rina smirks at the dragon "Sounds like it's time for a vet visit for the pooch, maybe make something up like bloat for a reason the dog needed to stay at the vets for observation" then looks to She-Hulk "Hmm bee too many scents at the areas of attack by now to sift thru and figure out which ones were the grunts but if I had the scent I could probably track them down in the city." She-Hulk nods. "Has been too long." She's familiar with Logan's limitations; she assumes Rina's similar. Except for the psychic claws, which are quite fascinating. Cyber looks at Rina and almost lifts a lip in a snarl. //~And how would I know John's not going to be hurt without me there?!~// His tone has an almost accusatory tone to it. John pets Cyber's head, "Calm down Cyber, relax. If we did such a plan I am sure I would be well protected." And as Jen and She-hulk seem to be the more experienced in this sort of planning. "If you two think of a way I and or Cyber can help. Let us know, I'm willing do help as best I can." John starts to stand up and intends to head on out he would like to get home before dark. Rina considers the options "Don't suppose you got a grunt in custody that I could have a little...chat, with?" then rolls her eyes at Cyber "It was a cover story Scales..as in an explanation for joh to give as to why you're not there so you can go eaves drop" shaking her head with a sigh, for such an advanced, and hence smart, robots 'thing' he sure wasn't good at connecting the dots "John, park it. You barely got here, I'm not lettin' ya walk all the way back to your place alone...even with cyber" this was new york city after all! John parks it as he says, "Don't mind Cyber Rina, he's just in protection mode. Until I am healed he doesn't want to be separated from me is all. Sorta like a Hyper protection Mode as Doc Strange said. And this Time I can't turn it off." Cyber turns his head to John and helps him sit back down. "I think you need to get some rest, John. And I think Cyber agrees with me." She turns to Rina. "Thanks for bringing up the extra stuff. I'll try and get you more details of the fight, see if there's anything we can do. Sadly, we don't have any captured goons here." She stretches a bit. "Seriously, thanks." Now she's going to have to go back to working on this. Or getting the more detective-oriented Avengers to do so. Rina nods with a half grin that was a spitting image of her dad's own mannerism "Don't sweat it, was just thinkin' if ya did I could sink my claws into 'im and maybe find something out or at the least get him to talk" what a hypocrit, she was fine with manipulating others in such a manner but she didn't want anyone in her head? "Claws aren't good for only stabbing" she had quite a few uses for them. "Seriously, anything I can do to help, just let me know" Cyber smiles at Jennifer's Assessment of John's need for Rest. "Six months with this damn brace on." He says Grumbling.